running away
by chibi-dragon-mage
Summary: WARNING: THIS IS A YOAI SONG FIC! REIKAI yoai- malemale relationship! that being said, the two boys are too scared to tell the other how they feel, but what happens when a little catnip gets involved?
1. running away

**WARNING: THIS IS A YOAI SONG FIC!!!!!!**

_I don't want you to give it all up _

_Leave your own life collecting dust_

_And I don't want you to feel sorry for me_

_You never gave us a chance to be_

Kai lied in bed, thinking about what had happened earlier that day. He had just been minding his own business when Rei had tripped and landed on top of him, as their lips accidently met. Rei's lips were so soft and warm, like a blanket in the middle of winter.      

_And I don't need you _

_To be by my side_

_Tell me that everything's alright _

Lately, Rei seemed to be more concerned about him. Kai wasn't sure if he just hadn't noticed it before, or if Rei was starting to have feelings for him. Kai felt confused; he had been having dreams about Rei for the past few week now.  

_I just wanted you_

_To tell me the truth_

_You know I'd do that for you_

"Do I have feelings about him?" Kai asked himself, "But how would I know for sure?"  

_So why are you running away? _

_Why are you running away?_

"Kai?" a voice asked from out side his door "Are you awake?"

"Yes." Kai said as he started to get dressed. "I'm going for a walk."

_Cause I did enough _

_To show you that I_

_Was willing to give and sacrifice_

_And I was the one, who was lifting you up_

_When you thought your life had had enough_

Rei sighed. He could still feel his own lips against Kai's own velvety lips. Rei had alays thought of Kai as a friend but a few weeks ago he started having dreams about Kai. He had always felt so calm around him, could he be falling in love with him?

_When I get close_

_You turn away_

_There's nothing that I can do or say_

Kai never did like getting help, even when he needed it. Every time Kai was in trouble Rei wanted to run to him to protect him. Every time he tried to get close to him Kai would just push him away.

_So now I need you _

_To tell me the truth_

_You know I'd do that for you_

"Am I in love with Kai?" Rei asked himself.

_So why are you running away?_

_Why are you running away?_

"You feeling okay Rei?" Tyson asked 

"Yea. I'm just thinking about some things." Rei replied, "I'm gonna get some fresh air"

_Is it me? _

_Is it you?_

_Nothing that- I can do- to make you- change your mind_

Kai walked around in the park trying to figure out what was going on with him. He had tried to get close to Rei once, but Rei was so worried about Mariah.   

_Why do you run?_

_I wait for you_

"That was a long time ago." Kai told himself, "Rei could have forgotten about her by now, right?" 

_Is it me?_

_Is it you?_

_Is it a- waste of time?_

It was night already and it had started to rain. Rei looked up, letting the crisp, fresh rain fall on his face. Rei couldn't get Kai out of his head. He wanted to be with Kai so badly it had begun to hurt. Rei felt his tears start to run down his face.    

_Why do you run?_

_I wait for you_

Kai always seemed to push everyone away, Rei felt so deeply about him now. Rei didn't want to risk Kai rejecting him, but him not knowing hurt just as much.

_Is it me?_

_Is it you?_

_Nothing that- I can do- to make you- change your mind_

Kai sat on a bench, letting the rain cover him. He felt a great pain in himself.

"I want Rei." He told himself, "I….I need him." 

_So why are you running away?_

_Why are you running away?_

Kai stared up at the clouds as the rain fell. He liked the rain, it eased his pain a little. He wanted Rei so much, but he didn't want to find out that Rei was in love with someone else. So Kai decided to keep this to himself. Kai began to shiver slightly from the cold.

_Why is it all I've to say?_

_To make you admit you're afraid _

Rei wanted to shout how he felt, but the fear of rejection kept him silent. Rei decided to keep his feelings hidden for now. He didn't want Kai to reject him. A cold wind blew making him shiver slightly.  

_So why are you running away?_

_Why are you running away?_

They both thought of each other as the rain began to stop. The clouds left the sky when they both looked up and saw a shooting star.

*~TBC~*


	2. show me the meaning

_Show me the meaning of being lonely…_

_So many words…for the broken heart…_

_It's hard to see…in a crimson love…_

_So hard to breathe…walk with me and maybe…_

_Nights of life…will soon become…_

_Wild and free…I can feel the sun…_

_Your every wish will be done they tell me._

Rei woke up a little uneasy that night. He sat up on the edge of his bed, watching the moonlight shine through the window for a few minutes. His gaze eventually turned to the still figure that lied on the bed next to his. Kai. Every night before Kai had left the room to trained at a spot he wouldn't tell anyone about. Rei knew where it was though. It was at nearby lake, most likely where all the rocks were. Rei smiled as he saw Kai's strong body rise and fall with his every breathe.  The pain of not being with him began again…

_Show me the meaning of being lonely; _

_Is this the feeling I need to walk with? _

_Tell me why…I can't be there where you are…_

_There's something missing in my heart…_

The urge to hold him and awake him with a long kiss was overwhelming…

Kai had changed since their fist meeting, but not that much. Rei reached for the white scarf that hung over a chair and embraced it. He closed his eyes as he began to kiss a smell the fabric. Kai's scent was so wonderful to him. The scent of salt water that had sprayed him during his training and a hint of sweat and the fragrance of the trees he passed through to get to the lake. Rei sighed as he thought he would never hold more to him than this cold piece of fabric. Rei pulled the scarf closer to him as he watch Kai sleep. Tears began to run down his cheeks as Rei revealed his deepest secret, "I love you, Kai…" he said softly, "..I love you…"  

_Life goes on…as it never ends…_

_Eyes of stone…observe the trend…_

_They never say…forever gaze if only…_

_Beauty rose…to an endless love… _

_There's no control…are you with me now?_

_Your every wish…will be done they tell me…_

The next morning Kai watched Rei pack his bag. The Bladebreakers were declared world champion the day before and everyone would be going there separate ways. Kai acted like he was staring out the window, but in fact he was paying close attention to Rei's every move. He wanted to tell Rei how he felt…before it was too late…but how? Kai knew how he felt, but would Rei return the feeling? Kai had never been so confused in his whole life. Kai couldn't bare the thought of rejection…

_Show me the meaning of being lonely;_

_Is this the feeling I need to walk with?_

_Tell me why…I can't be there where you are…_

_There's something missing in my heart!_

Rei was so beautiful, it hurt not being with him…but the fear of not trying hurt just as much. Kai had been though much pain before, but being with Rei…it eased his pain. Kai realized now that he wanted to be with Rei. Not just be in the same room with him, but _be_ with him. As in Share their lives together. But how could he tell Rei how he felt? He had to tell him…before it was too late.

"Rei…I…" Kai began

"Is something wrong, Kai?" Rei asked smiling at him.

"God Rei! Why are you doing this to me?!" Kai exclaimed shutting his eyes tightly as he groaned, "Damnit Rei…I love you!!" 

_There's no where to run. I have no place to go._

_Surrender my heart, body, and soul._

_How can it be you're asking me to feel the things you never show?_

A soft light from the sun had created an almost heavenly glow in the room. Rei starred at Kai for a moment, processing what Kai had just said. 

_You are missing in my heart…_

"I…I knew you didn't…feel the same…." Kai groaned as he turned to leave.

_Tell me why can't I be there where you are?_

"Kai…" Rei said grabbing his wrist, "I…I do…I love you too…"

_Show me the meaning of being lonely,_

_Is this the feeling I need to walk with?_

_Tell me why…I can't be there where you are…_

_There's something missing in my heart!_

No words were able to describe or express the feelings and sensations filling them. The boys eyes met as hopeful, yet shy, smiles were exchanged. Rei put his arms around Kai's waist, pulling him closer to him as Kai wrapped his arms around Rei's neck. They stared into each others eyes as there lips met.

_Show me the meaning of being lonely _

_Is this the feeling I need to walk with?_

_Tell me why…I can't be there where you are…_

_There's something missing in my…heart._

Kai abandoned himself in Rei's arms as his tongue slid into Rei's warm inviting mouth. Rei's response was very willing as he ran his hands up and down Kai's back.

"KAI!!! WAKE UP!!!" Tala shouted.

*~TBC~* 


	3. crazy

_Crazy…._

"Tala…? What time is it?" Kai looked around and saw he was in his own room.

"It's time for you to get you damned ass out of bed!" Tala snapped, "Those bladebreakers are here for you. And see if we can't get rid of that dog Brian brought home the last night. Its barking kept me up."

With that Tala left the room.

Kai kept remembering the dream. Oh how he wished it was real.

_Baby_

_I'm so into you._

_You got that something _

_What can I do?_

Rei waited patiently with the others for Kai to come down the stairs. When he did, Rei had to fight back the urge to let out a purr of excitement. Kai was wearing a leather jacket over a tight white tee shirt and he had on tight black leather pants and black boots.

"Not one word about this Tyson! If Brian could do the laundry properly then I wouldn't be stuck wearing this."

Rei's eyes wandered from the shirt that clung to every muscle on Kais chest, down to the confining leather pants. The pants did have an up side…..

_Baby _

_You spin me around._

_The earth is moving _

_But I can't feel the ground_

Kai saw the look the neko-jin gave his out fit and tried his best to ignore it. He noticed that Rei wasn't wearing his usual uniform either. Rei wore a red tank top that sleeves had been ripped off of, and black pants that were like the pair he usually wore.

"Why are you guys here anyways?"

_Every time you look at me…_

_My heart is jumping _

_It's easy to see._

"We're going to go out for lunch." Rei said, letting his eyes meet Kai's, "We thought you'd like to come."

"Okay… whatever…" Kai didn't mean to sound so harsh towards Rei's offer. It just can out that way.

"I just thought of something." Max said, "We don't have enough seats in the car."

"Kai." Tala said, "You can take Brian's motorcycle, just be careful."

"In that case someone ride with Kai." Tyson said, "I am not riding in the car with Hillary practically sitting on my lap."

It was lucky for him that Hillary had decided to wait in the car.

"I will." Rei said at once.

_You drive me crazy _

_I just can't sleep._

_I'm so excited _

_I'm in to deep._

_Crazy _

_But it feels alright._

_Baby thinking of you keeps me up all night!_

Rei walked out to the back with Kai.

"Why did you practically pounce on that offer?" Kai asked Rei

Rei wasn't sure if he wanted to tell Kai the real reason, so he lied,

"Would you want to sit next to Tyson when he's flirting with Hillary?"

"Not really."

The real reason Rei wanted to ride with Kai was it would be the closest thing to being able to hold him.

_Tell me_

_You're so into me_

_That I'm the only _

_One you will see._

Kai and Rei rolled down the street behind their fellow team mates. Kai loved the feel of Rei's arms around his waist.

"Do you know where we're going?" He shouted over the engine.

"Not we why."

"What?"

Rei leaned up to Kai's ear

"Not really." He repeated.

Kai felt a shiver go up his spine as he felt Rei's hot breath on his ear.

_Tell me_

_I'm not in the new_

_That I'm not wasting _

_My feelings on you.___

After an hour of driving, Kai got fed up with the driving, then stopping, then arguing, then more driving and arguing and stopping.

"Do you want to just go some where on our own?" The neko-jin asked his team captain

"Why not, it'll be the only way we'll have lunch before midnight." The Russian replied

Kai started the motorcycle and him and Rei left to go on their own lunch.

_Every time I look at you_

_My heart is jumping _

_What can I do?_

Kai and Rei had just gotten off the bike when some kind of bag had opened above Rei's head. The substance seemed so familiar to Rei. The he realized what it was,

"Catnip?!" Rei looked at the bag.

"Let me see." Kai said bringing his head over Rei's shoulder.

Rei could smell the Russians intoxicating scent.

"I have to go!" Rei exclaimed running off.

_You drive me crazy _

_I just can't sleep._

_I'm so excited _

_I'm in to deep._

_Crazy _

_But it feels alright._

_Baby thinking of you keeps me up all night!_

Rei sat in his hotel room waiting for the effects of the catnip to wear off. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Rei called without thinking.

"Are you okay Rei?" The Russian asked as he slipped into the neko-jin's room.

Rei could smell Kai's intoxicating aroma once more. He bit his lower lip and shut his eyes; did Kai know that catnip acted as an arousal for neko-jin's?

_You drive me crazy…_

Kai moved in front of Rei and put one hand on the neko's cheek. Rei opened his eyes and saw Kai with a look of concern on his face. Rei's pupils were dilated and were brning with lust. Kai heard a small purr escape Rei's throat.

_Crazy…_

Rei's insides burned at Kai's touch. Kai leaned in closer and closer to the ravened haired boy.

"Rei…" Kai breathed "…I…."

"I…want to…show you how I feel…" Rei said, "…About you…Kai…"

Kai's breath was on Rei's lips now, and Rei couldn't take it anymore.

_Stop!_

Rei flung himself on top of Kai, making the two boys land on the floor. Rei was kissing the Russians neck but Kai brought the neko-jins face to him. Their lips met in a kiss that made both the boys burn with passion.

_You drive me crazy baby_

_Excited_

_I'm in too deep_

_So good it feels alright_

_Baby thinking of you keeps me up all night!_

Rei was sitting on Kai's lap, just a few inches below his groin. Kai sat up, Rei still on his lap, and began to tug at the red shirt. Rei pulled his shirt off, then Kai's. Both boys were now topless as there flesh pressed against each others.

__

_You drive me crazy _

_I just can't sleep._

_I'm so excited _

_I'm in to deep._

_Crazy _

_But it feels alright._

_Baby thinking of you keeps me up all night!_

Rei stood up and was breathing fast, as was Kai. Neither one of them could believe what had just happened.

"I…I…" Kai didn't know where to start.

"You…You can hit me now…" The neko-jin said lowering his head.

Kai stood up and pushed Rei into a wall.

_Crazy…_


	4. iris

A/n: I'll make an acknowledgment page when the fic is done that will include the songs and the artists.  I also apologize for this taking so long. I'm trying to find songs that will go good with the chapter so that this whole story will be one big song fiction.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you._

_Cause I know that you feel me some how._

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now…_

Rei hit the wall. He knew that Kai wouldn't understand his love for him. He knew that he would think it was wrong. He just didn't know how Kai would react. But he had an idea. He saw Kai step closer to him. He braced himself for Kai's hits, but none came.

_And I'll I can taste is this moment _

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_Then sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight… _

Kai grabbed Rei's wrists and pinned them above the neko-jin's head. Kai's lips brushed against Rei's making Rei purr loudly. Rei's lips were so soft against his own. It felt so…right. Them being together like this. 'Please don't let this be a dream…' Kai prayed.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_ When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am…_

Rei was surprised at what Kai had done. But never the less, he was happy. He was happier than he could have believed. And his happiness grew when he felt Kai's confined arousal brush against his own. Kai's grip had loosened on his wrist and Rei took this opportunity to wrap his arms around the Russian.   

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lie's _

_When everything feels like the movies_

_Yea you bleed just to know you're alive…_

Kai moaned when he felt Rei's tongue lick at his lips. He opened his mouth and let their tongue's brush against one another. Kai ran his hands down Rei's sides and wrapped his arms around the neko-jin's waist. This felt so good to Kai, he never wanted this to end.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_ When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am…_

Rei leaned into Kai, making the both of them fall to the floor. Rei was on top of Kai now; golden eyes looked into the mahogany eyes as the neko-jin began to kiss and nip at the Russians neck. Rei felt Kai's hands run down his neck to his back and up into his hair.  

_And I don't want the world to see me,_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_ When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am…_

"Please don't let this end…" Kai muttered.

"I love you Kai." The neko-jin said as he looked at the mahogany eyed boy.

"I love you too." Kai rolled on top of Rei and kissed his lips.

Kai's kiss went down Rei's neck then off to his shoulder.

"Kai…" Rei muttered

"What?"

_And I don't want the world to see me,_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_ When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am…_

"Tell me this isn't a dream." Rei said looking into Kai's eyes.

"It's not." Kai assured him, "If it is I pray that we don't wake up."

Rei smiled at Kai as the Russian loosened his sash. (a/n: it's the belt thing)

Rei sat up and pulled off his pants. All the while the Russian watched with a shy smile on his face.

_I just want you to know who I am…_

Rei climbed onto Kai's lap and into his arms. Kai's hand ran down the neko-jin's scalp to his back and then to his buttocks. Kai began to nuzzle Rei's neck when a thought entered his mind. 'What if this is just the effects of the catnip?'  

_I just want you to know who I am…_

"Rei wait." Kai said pushing the neko from him slightly "Is this you…or is it the catnip acting?"

If it was the catnip then it would just be sex, but if it was Rei, than it would be making love. Sex and making love were two different things. Sex was more of a touch and go thing, but making love was… it was more of the fact that you knew the person cared for you, that they knew you cared about them. It was always the fact that complicated Kai's thinking of romantic feelings.

_I just want you to know who I am…_


End file.
